


Idris Dance Academy

by Shadowlight28



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dance Competitions, Dance groups, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlight28/pseuds/Shadowlight28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idris Dance Academy is one of the most prestigious dance schools in the world.  Only the best dancers are allowed in and the school is famous for having almost all of it's students go on to having successful careers.  All types of dance are taught, though, most students only specialize in one or two styles.  Under the surface, there's more to this school than meets the eye.  A trail of strange disappearances that were never solved.  Everyone believes them to be the work of Valentine Morgenstern who died in a house fire.  People are whispering though and the disappearances have started up again, maybe Valentine Morgenstern wasn't as dead as everyone liked to believe he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

### Prologue

For as long as Alec could remember he'd loved to dance. He loved almost everything about dance even the bad things, like when he had blisters on his feet and when his muscles were sore. His talent for dancing was not a surprise though. It would have honestly been more of a surprise if he had hated dancing or if he had been bad at it. Both of his parents were famous ballet dancers and there parents before them had been dancers as well. No one knew exactly when the Lightwood family started dancing, but it was well known by now that almost every Lightwood would grow up to become a world renowned dancer. That was just the way things had always been for his family. It was like that for a lot of other families too. All of his parents' friends were dancers and they had all gone to the same place for school. Idris Dance Academy. Beyond that, they had all been in the same dance group at the school. All of them had been in the Shadowhunters group. According to what everyone he had ever told him before heading to the academy, the Shadowhunters dance group was the best in the whole academy. The only way you could even be in it in the first place was if one of your ancestors had been in it when the school very first started. There was another way, but after the camera was lost that way wasn't really even viable anymore. Alec's parents had always said that the Shadowhunters were better than everyone else in all the other dance groups. He wasn't really sure if that was true, especially after being here for as long as he had been here. The warlocks, faeries, vampires, and even mundanes all seemed to be comprised of extremely good dancers that Alec knew deep down could probably rival the Shadowhunter group. He chose to ignore that fact and if anyone else did notice it, they didn't choose to comment on it. Alec's main goal this year was to win the huge dance competition that was put on at the end of the year. This was his first year where he would be leading the Shadowhunters group and if he expected to lead next year he needed to win. The summer leading up to this year had been normal. Jace, Isabelle, and him had trained hard on their dancing technique and also taught their younger brother Max some new dance techniques. He hadn't started at the academy yet, but Alec had no doubt that when he was old enough he would easily be able to get in. Despite Alec's worries about the competition, it should have been a relatively easy year. When he and Jace danced together on stage they were almost flawless. Add Isabelle to the mix who could dance in high heels better than she could dance in dance shoes and all of the other highly trained dancers that were also in the Shadowhunters dance group, they should have been practically unbeatable. That was all before a red haired girl named Clary Fray and her geeky friend joined the academy. After that, everything went to hell.


	2. Arriving at the Academy

"This place looks amazing!” Clary exclaimed as she took her suitcase out of the back of Simon’s van. She kept gazing at the school, not quite able to believe that she was going to attend Idris academy. Every single dancer dreamed of going here and she couldn’t believe she had actually been good enough to get in. An even bigger surprise was that her best friend Simon had gotten in as well. Idris Dance Academy had a notoriously low acceptance rate and the fact that they had both gotten in was a miracle. 

“It kinda’ve looks like Hogwarts.” Simon said, bringing her out of her thoughts. Clary did agree with that statement. The Dance Academy was smaller than Hogwarts probably was but the school did look like a castle. It had turrets and everything. All that was missing was a moat and maybe a few knights. She impatiently waited as Simon grabbed his own suitcase and closed the back of the van. They started walking toward the school in an awed silence. Clary was afraid that she was going to wake up and this was all going to be a dream. When they got inside the front doors, she couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. On the inside it looked like any normal school. A little less run down, maybe but the same linoleum floors, bright fluorescent lights, and a line of lockers that stretched down the hall in front of them. There was a sign on the wall that read office and pointed to the left. 

 

“I guess we should get our dorm rooms and schedules.” She said following the signs to the office. She walked in with Simon right behind her. A woman with brown hair was sitting at the desk looking through some papers. She looked up at them scowling as if they had just burned down her house after stealing her cat. “Um, I’m Clary Fray. We’re supposed to come here for our dorm assignments and schedules right?” She asked, trying to pretend that she wasn’t intimidated. The woman scowled at them some more probably wondering how they dared make her do her actual job. She set the files down, turning to look at the computer. 

“Your name is Clary Fairchild?” She said, glancing over at Clary for confirmation. 

“Actually, it’s Fray. Clary Fray.” She replied, wondering how in the world she had gotten Fairchild out of Clary Fray. 

“Hmm, you look a lot like someone I used to know.” She said before handing Clary two slips of paper and a key. “You’re in room 103.” she continued. “If you have any problems with your schedule come back and see me.” Clary nodded and stepped back so Simon could get his key and schedule. Once he was finished, they walked out into the hallway comparing schedules. They didn’t really have very many classes together besides dance classes and English which was extremely disappointing. It also slightly worried her because she couldn’t rely on having Simon with her the whole day. 

"Who’s your roommate?” She asked Simon, looking down at the second sheet of paper that the lady had given her. “My roommate is a girl named Isabelle Lightwood.” 

Simon looked down at his own slip of paper and said “Some guy named Magnus Bane. That name sounds almost too cool to be his actual name.” 

Clary shrugged. “He could have changed his name or something like that.” 

“What if I get a really awful roommate and this Magnus guy will play the tuba all night long and I’ll never get any sleep?” 

“That’s oddly specific Simon.” 

“It happened to my cousin when he went to boarding school.” Simon said slightly chuckling. “He got so fed up with it that he threw his roommates tuba out the window.” 

"Then for both of our sakes, let's hope that neither of our roommates are obsessed with the tuba." Clary said as she followed one of the million signs towards the dorms. 

"It's really convenient that they have all these signs." Simon commented as they hauled their suitcases up the stairs. "It makes everything easier to find." 

"That is the point of signs Simon." Clary said. They had managed to get to their dorms and to the area where the hallway split off into boys and girls. Clary smiled at Simon to mask her nervousness. "Looks like this is where we part ways." 

Simon sighed, nodding. "Well, I guess I'll see you at that huge welcome party that the school is throwing." 

"Of course." Clary agreed and they both walked down their separate hallways and towards their dorms. "103.......103...." She muttered to herself as she walked. 99.....101......103. There it was. She set down one of her bags, getting the key to her room out of her pocket. She went to unlock the door but realized that it was already unlocked. That meant her roommate was probably already in there. Her stomach clenched with apprehension and she walked into the room. 

The first thing she noticed upon walking in were the clothes that were covering the left side of the room. Clothes in a whole rainbow of colors and a huge array in style. They were the type of clothes that she wished she had the confidence to wear. "Hello?" She said. "Is anyone in here?" 

Just as she finished speaking a girl with long dark hair walked out of the bathroom. She was tall and wearing a short black dress and tall black boots. She felt herself start blushing slightly. Clary had labeled herself as bisexual a couple of years ago and the girl in front of her was really really pretty. "Um, hi. I'm Clary." She finally managed to stutter out. 

"And I'm Isabelle." She said smirking slightly holding out her hand for a handshake. Clary quickly shook her hand and then let go. "So what did you think of the inquisitor?" Isabelle asked. 

"The who?" Clary was feeling a bit confused. Who was the inquisitor?

"Imogen Herondale. She's the secretary that gave you your schedule and dorm key." 

"Oh her. She was a bit intimidating I guess. Why did you call her the inquisitor?" 

"Whenever someone gets in trouble they're sent to her and she seems to always have a way of making students tell the truth. That's why everyone just calls her the inquisitor. She even calls herself the inquisitor." Isabelle said as she grabbed some of her clothes off the bed and started hanging them in the closet. Clary had to agree that the nickname did seem to fit the harsh women she had met downstairs. 

Clary walked to the other side of the room that Isabelle hasn't claimed and started unpacking her things as well. When she was about two thirds of the way done packing she heard Isabelle ask, "So what are you going to be wearing to the party?"

Clary shrugged. "I'm not really sure, just this probably." She was wearing a pair of jeans and a green tank top. Not the worst party outfit ever, but also not the best. 

"Well, you could borrow something from me if you wanted to." Isabelle suggested, already looking through her closet. 

"You're serious?" Clary, asked not quite believing her ears. 

"Of course I am. How about this?" She held up a black dress that seemed to be made out of a leather looking material. 

"I don't know..........." She said her voice trailing off. It's not that she didn't want to wear the dress because she did. She wasn't sure what was holding her back from saying yes. Fear of ridicule if it looked stupid on her maybe? 

"Try it on at least. It will look great on you." Isabelle assured her, ushering her into the bathroom. Isabelle shut the door and Clary gave in. Isabelle was right. She could try it on at least and if it looked horrible she could take it off and just wear something else. She changed into the dress and hesitantly looked into the mirror. 

She looked herself over and then smiled widely at her reflection. The dress looked really good on her and it went extremely well with the necklace her mom had given her before leaving for the academy. The purple jewel glinted in the light of the bathroom. She smiled at her reflection again before walking back into the room. Isabelle turned and looked her up and down, causing another blush to heat her cheeks. 

"I told you it would look great." Isabelle said smiling. "Here, I think these boots might fit you." She said, handing Clary a pair of black boots that were similar to the ones she was already wearing. Clary sat on her bed and pulled the boots on. She stood up a bit shakily. Heels had never been her strong suit, though she could walk in them relatively well. 

"Thank you Isabelle. Really." Clary said, looking over at the other girl. 

Isabelle waved her hand. "Don't mention it. It looks better on you than it does on me anyway. Besides, you can never go wrong with a pair of black high heeled boots." 

"Are you ready to go?" Clary asked slightly giggling. 

Isabelle took out a small makeup compact to look at her makeup one last time and shut it once she was satisfied with how it looked. "Yeah I'm ready." She reached over, grabbing her hand and pulling her out into the hallway. Clary smiled to herself as they walked towards the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as usual constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
